The Dancer and the Insomniac
by ExceptionallyOrdinary14
Summary: This is the story of how a troublesome dancer and a broken-hearted insomniac find one another and lift each other up. Anna Henson is new to Seaford and she so happens to meet the Warriors and find friends in them. But can she tell them her secret? Or are they going to fade into her background like everyone else in her life seems to be doing? Rated for language. JerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Anna POV**

September 4. It's just a date; I shouldn't be so scared of a date, right? Wrong, so terribly wrong. September 4 is the date that holds my parents captive. They died in a car accident right before my eyes. Gram keeps insisting that we move every other month because of a little teasing every now and then. This time it's to the town of Seaford, a whole different state from my last school. We left Brighton High when a group of girls stole my clothes in gym after my shower and I had to stay in the locker room wrapped in a towel until the coach finally came in with Gram and some new clothes. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't the seventh time they'd done it.

"Anna, dear! We need to leave, school starts in 15 minutes!" Gram called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I took a quick look in my mirror: I put my cocoa brown hair up in a ponytail with my bangs curling down. My stormy grey eyes were bloodshot, which isn't new. The splashes of freckles on the bridge of my nose seem to be getting darker, or maybe I'm seeing things. I picked out a simple navy blue and white striped dress with a navy blue cardigan. I grabbed my favorite black flats and my messenger bag before trudging down the stairs. "Gram," I whined. "Do I really have to go on _this_ day?"

She was sitting at the table, unpacking dishes. She turned to look at me with the same sad eyes I've seen all year. "You need to start over, you need _friends_, Anna. I know it hurts you, but it hurts me to see you like this. And the sleeping is getting worse, I can tell. I hear you through the wall, honey, I'm not deaf."

"How is a new school going to help me sleep?" I ask, even though I know the answer; the same answer I always get.

As I predicted, she sighs and says, "Just give it a chance, Anna." Which I've been doing, I've been giving chances like my life depends on it. "It's your sophomore year, have a little fun." Actually, it was the middle of my sophomore year, not a fun time to start school. Gram closed the boxes and stood up. "Come on, get in the car," she said, going to grab her keys from the counter. Here we go.

**xXx**

We pulled up in front of a tall, tan and green school: Seaford, home of the whales. It seemed like a large building on the outside, but inside it looked a bit small. Quite different from all my other schools. The experience, however, was all the same. People staring, pointing and snickering at the new girl, judging me before they even know my name. The principal's office is small and cramped so we just stand.

"Here is your class schedule and PE uniform order. You have fourth period free for your nap, so you have just one elective instead of two," Mr. Rosslyn said, handing me my papers. He was tall thin man with a sharp vest and neatly ironed suit pants. "Homeroom is just around the corner and starts in about three minutes."

I stuffed the papers into my bag and shuffled out into the hall with Gram. She turned and held me by my shoulders. "Just pretend like it's another day, okay? I want you to be strong for them, for me and for you, too."

I feel like I'm going to cry. I don't want her to leave me here alone. I hug her close and say, "Gram, I'm tired."

She smooth's my hair back and whispers, "I know, baby. Your nap is in a couple hours so just hold in there, okay?"

I whisper back, "Okay," and pull away from her safe arms. I watch her walk out the front door and head to my locker. I glance at my schedule: Homeroom, Algebra II, Chemistry, Lunch, Nurse, Art, World History, English and then Study Hall. I plunk my bag in the locker and carry my trapper to homeroom. I hope with everything I have that there's an empty seat in the back and I peer around the corner to see that I am once again out of luck. Of course there's one at the very front, though. I take the seat and lower my head so I don't have to look at anyone else. The bell rings right before the teacher walks in and plops down in his chair.

"Hello again, class. I know it's Monday, but you guys could look a little happier to be here. Especially since," he pauses and looks right at me. Crap, crap, crap, crap… "We have a new student!" He finishes brightly. He waves at me to come over there next to him. I slowly get up and stand next to his desk while he stands up, too. "Everyone, this is Anna Henson from Kenton, Arizona. Make her feel welcome, huh?" Most of the class claps half-heartedly but there were a few in the back who were going all out and cheering. I flush a deep crimson and quickly go back to my lovely seat in the front. I'm glad homeroom is only twenty minutes long.

**xXx**

Algebra and Chemistry pass by so slowly I can almost see the world passing by in slow motion. That's nothing new, but it still sucks. By the time lunch rolls around, my stomach is growling in anger. The food is questionable so I grab an apple and a pre-wrapped sandwich and head towards an empty table in the back. I'm halfway through my apple when four kids all sit down at the table with me.

"Uh…um―I," I stutter before the girl says, "It's cool if you sit with us. We don't mind, do we?" All the guys nod and mumble their agreement. She smiles at me and sticks out her hand to me. "I'm Kim, by the way."

I take her hand and say, "Anna."

The boy next to Kim leans over to shake my hand and says, "Jack." The two boys next to him do the same and learn that their names are Milton and Eddie. This is way too weird; people never sit next to me _willingly._ The one named Jack looks up and around in confusion. "Where's Jerry? Oh, wait, there he is."

Just then, another boy (who I assume is Jerry) takes the seat next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Club Jerry ran overtime," he says casually.

I lean towards Kim and whisper, "He has his own club?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Detention."

Jerry seems to notice me for the first time and nearly falls over. "_Dios __mio_! Where did this _Hermosa chica _come from?" I blush as I get a good look at him. He has dark hair and eyes and a black beanie with a short visor. Jerry's clad in a leather jacket, a Zoo York tee and dark jeans with a chain. On his feet are the coolest Nike high top Dunks I've ever seen. "Hey, I'm Jerry."

"Anna," I respond, going back to my apple. They all act normally around me, like I'm always here eating lunch with them, and they all include me in their conversations. It's like they all just…_accepted _me without even discussing it. I think Gram will be happy about this, I can finally tell the truth about making friends. I'm having such a nice time that I almost forget what time it is. I was supposed to be in the nurse's office for my nap five minutes ago.

I almost trip getting up but Jerry catches me. "Whoa there, Anna! Where you going?" Jerry asks me.

"I uh, have to uh, go…talk to the nurse, about something," I finally get out. It's not a _complete _lie. "See you later."

"Later," they all say in unison, looking a bit confused.

I amble down the hall on my way to the nurse's. I stop outside her door and take a breath before entering. Mrs. Kenbridge looks up from her computer and says, "Finally. I thought you had forgotten about me, Anna. Your pills are on the sink counter and the mattress is in that room there. I will wake you up in time for art, alright sweetie?"

"Okay, thanks. I'll set my bag right here." My bag thuds down next to her desk and I go to the sink for my pills. I swallow them down and open the door to my mattress for this year. I lie down and close my eyes and wait for the pills to kick in.

**xXx**

At the end of the day, I'm suddenly swarmed by my locker. I turn around to see the kids from lunch. Kim waves and says, "Hey Anna, we were wondering if you could come by our dojo to hang out for a little bit."

Dojo? They're into martial arts? "I'll have to tell my Gram first, and then I guess I can come for a little bit."

"Awesome, let's go!" I heave my bag out of my locker and follow them. I see Gram parked in front of the school waving at me.

"I'll be right back." I hurry over to the car and tap on her window. "Is it okay if I go over to these guys' dojo for a little while? I don't have any homework, I promise."

She looks so shocked and she turns her head to look at them. They all smile and wave nervously back. "Um, I suppose. I'm very happy for you, Anna. You made friends!" She reaches out of the car to hug me and says, "I guess I'll see you later, Miss Popularity!"

"Oh Gram," I say, already embarrassed. "Hardly. I'll be home by six, okay?"

She lets go and says, "Sure, honey. Have fun."

She pulls away and I go to follow them, once again. We don't walk for very long until we come upon a strip mall. They lead me into a building with Bobby Wasabi across the top. Inside, there's a man brushing and humming to a goat. "Hey, Rudy. This is Anna, she's new," Jack says.

He looks up at us watching him and he says, "What? A guy can't brush his goat?" He sets his brush down and waves at me. "Hey, I'm Rudy, the sensei. Welcome to our dojo." The goat bleats and Rudy chuckles. "Of course, how could I forget you? Anna, this is Tootsie. Phil from across the street's goat." I look out the door to see a restaurant called Falafel Phil's directly across their dojo. This place is weird and I'm loving every second of it.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 1, hope I can get the second up soon. I'm still trying to end my Lab Rats story though, so it may be awhile. I hope you guys liked it and possibly review to tell me if I did anything wrong? Until next time darlings…**

**~Ordinary :]**


	2. Notice

**NOTICE: NOT a new chapter.**

Hey guys, I would first like to apologize severely for my absence. I've been going through some crazy stuff right now and it's been a long process of trying to pull myself out of depression. To pile on top of that, I have so much homework and stress that I don't ever even have time to write anymore . But I will not give up on my stories; I promise I will finish them.

I just want to be clear when I say 'depressed'. It's not that bad, not like I need medicated or anything, just unhappiness that seems to settle on my shoulders every now and again. I want to say again how sorry I am. It's literally been months since I last updated. I hope all of you had great holidays and an awesome New Year! I hope to update as soon as I can, but until then, keep your elbows clean and compliment a ferret (even ferrets need lovin')!

~Ordinary


End file.
